Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ (9 + (6 - 2 \times 3)) \times 10 $
Solution: $ = (9 + (6 - 6)) \times 10 $ $ = (9 + (0)) \times 10 $ $ = (9 + 0) \times 10 $ $ = (9) \times 10 $ $ = 9 \times 10 $ $ = 90 $